Double Date
by Zachattack234
Summary: Set after Blood of Olympus, Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper go on a double date to celebrate Percy's Birthday. But what secret is Percy keeping from Annabeth?


Double Date, A Percy Jackson Fanfic.

The now 17 Year Old Percy Jackson was sitting in the living room of his family's Manhattan apartment, glancing at the clock every few seconds and twirling his pen/sword Riptide between his middle and index fingers.

"You know," Said a female voice, "Glancing at the clock every few seconds isn't going to make them come faster."

Percy looked up to see his mother, Sally. She had walked into the room while he wasn't looking. She was holding a cup of coffee. Percy guessed she was working on her novel and needed some more "fuel."

"Yeah, I know." Percy said, "I guess I'm a little nervous and the ADHD isn't helping."

Sally had walked over and sat down next to him on the couch. "What are you nervous about? You've been on dates with Annabeth before."

Percy slipped the pen into his pocket while Sally sat down next to him. "Yeah but this is a double date and I've never been on one before. What if I embarrass myself, or worse, Annabeth?"

Sally had put her coffee down on the coffee table in front of her. "I wouldn't worry about that." She said. "These are your friends right?" Percy nodded.

"Then, they won't care." Sally put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "That's what friends do, you do something silly, you laugh about it and you move on."

Percy couldn't help but smile. His mother always had this effect on him. She was always able to bring his not so normal life (understatement of the century) back to normal. And he would forever be grateful for it. He was about to tell her this when the apartment's buzzer rang.

Percy jumped excitedly to his feet. "I'll get it!"

Sally smiled. "And I'll get Paul, we want to meet your friends before you go ok?"

"Sure thing Mom." Percy had now reached the front door and touched the intercom. "Hello?"

"Let us in Seaweed Brain." Said a female voice.

Percy smiled again, after tonight, his face was gonna really hurt from all the smiling he was going to be doing. "Your wish is my command Wise Girl." He buzzed them in.

While they were making their way up to the apartment, Percy examined himself in the hallway mirror. He was wearing a pair of jeans with dark green converse sneakers, an AC DC t shirt and a sea green dress shirt. The shirt was unbuttoned to be more casual looking and it showed off the AC DC shirt. He began smoothing the creases in the shirt when he heard a knock at the door.

"Showtime." He muttered.

He pulled his front door open and he saw his girlfriend Annabeth Chase standing there. Before he could even open his mouth, Annabeth had thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him. Percy didn't have time to react, his brain had melted into goo. He didn't care though, he was kissing Annabeth and it felt great.

"Geez Annabeth!" Said a male voice. "I know you're excited, but we don't know where we're supposed to be going here."

Percy and Annabeth reluctantly pulled apart. Over her curly blonde hair, he was able to see two more of his friends in his doorway. He recognized the short blond hair and glasses of his friend from Camp Jupiter, Jason Grace. Right behind Jason was another girl, about a head shorter than him with tanned skin and chocolate hair. It could only be Jason's Girlfriend Piper. They both looked like they had run up the stairs after Annabeth.

Annabeth let go of Percy and turned to face her friends. "Sorry about that."

Piper had now slipped under Jason's outstretched arm and through the front door. "It's alright." She had said now opening her arms. "Just don't let it happen again. Happy Birthday Percy."

Percy leaned forward and hugged Piper. "Thanks Piper."

Jason had now stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him. "Yeah man, Happy Birthday."

Percy let go of Piper and clasped hands with Jason. "Thanks, but do you REALLY have to wear that shirt in front of me?"

"What's wrong with it?" He asked. He was looking down at his outfit. He was wearing a purple dress shirt, jeans, basketball shoes and a San Francisco Giants Shirt.

"Dude, you know I'm a Mets fan." Percy said "Wearing that around Camp Jupiter is one thing but not on my home turf dude."

"What's the matter?" Jason asked taking a step towards Percy. "Can't handle a little friendly competition, or can you not admit that the Giants are just better?"

"Dude, don't go there."

"Alright enough both of you!" Percy and Jason had turned to see who had shouted. It was Annabeth. They then turned back to stare at each other and broke out laughing.

"We're good Wise Girl." Percy said. "It's just a friendly sports thing." He held up his fist and Jason bumped it. "Yeah no worries here."

Annabeth and Piper now looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Percy could tell that they were both thinking the same thing. _Boys_. Piper was wearing her usual hiking boots, jeans and a "King of Sparta" T shirt and Jason's Camp Jupiter Hoody. Annabeth looked even better. She was wearing black Converses, Jeans, and a denim jacket over her Camp Half-Blood Shirt. Her hair wasn't pulled back in its usual ponytail though, she let it down and was hanging loosely around her shoulders.

"What's with all the racket in here?" Sally asked. She and Paul had now walked from the back of the apartment to the front hallway.

"Just a friendly sports rivalry thing apparently." Annabeth said moving to hug Sally. "It's good to see you again Sally."

"You too Annabeth. Who are your other friends Percy?"

"Mom, I'd like you to meet two of my best friends from camp, Piper and Jason." Piper and Jason walked a little deeper into the hallway to shake Sally's hand. "Piper and Jason, this is my Mom, Sally and step dad Paul."

Everybody shook hands enthusiastically. Sally was always nice to Percy's friends and she offered everyone something to drink. Annabeth and Piper accepted and offered to help Sally while Paul, Jason and Percy traded baseball notes in the living room.

A few minutes later, the girls came back all drinking lemonade and talking about movies. When there was a break in the conversation, Sally addressed all the kids in the room. "So what do you kids have planned for the double date tonight?"

The four demigods all looked at each other. Percy was the first one who spoke up. "We didn't really plan anything. We figured we were just gonna meet up here and go from there."

"Why don't you head out to Coney Island?" Paul asked.

"Coney Island?" Jason asked.

"It's a little amusement park and boardwalk at the edge of the island." Paul answered. "They always have something fun going on during the summer and it's a fun dating spot. Sally and I have been there a few times."

"You have?" Percy asked, astonished. "When?"

"During the summers when you're at camp." Sally answered. "It's a bit of a long subway ride but it's a fun place to go if you haven't been there."

Jason turned to look at Piper. "I'm in." She said. "Sounds like fun."

Jason straightened his glasses. "That settles it for me. I'm following my surfer girlfriend." Piper smiled at him.

Percy looked at Annabeth. She shrugged her shoulders. "Its your choice Birthday Boy, I'll go where you want to go."

"All right," Percy said, clapping his hands, "looks like we're going to Coney Island!"

20 minutes later, the four demigods managed to catch the express train to Brooklyn that would take them to the edge of the island. Piper and Jason were sitting on one of the benches in the subway car, Jason's arm was hanging over Piper's shoulder, who was holding his hand and occasionally poking at his glasses.

Percy was standing up holding onto one of the car poles with one hand, the other hand was wrapped around Annabeth's waist. She was leaning into Percy's chest reading through a booklet, occasionally getting excited and pointing things out to Percy.

"Thanks again for getting me this New Rome University booklet Jason." She said glancing up from the reading material to look at Jason and Piper.

Jason waved his hand as if to say it was nothing. "You should really thank Reyna." He said, "She was the one who gave it to me and asked I pass it on to you guys. She knows how much you guys want to go there."

"You guys saw Reyna?" Percy asked.

"About a week ago." Piper answered. "She came by Camp Half-Blood to talk with Chiron."

"How are things at Camp Jupiter?" Percy asked. He hadn't spent a lot of time there but the place did accept him and made it feel like a home. He also felt guilty about abandoning his Preator position and leaving it to his friend Frank Zhang.

"According to Reyna, really well." Jason Answered. "Frank has really stepped up and kept things under control. You know how crazy things got with Octavian in charge."

Percy nodded grimly. Octavian was the arguably insane former Prophet of Camp Jupiter. While Percy and the rest of his friends went on their journey to Greece on the _Agro II_ , Octavian seized control of Camp Jupiter's forces and led an attack on Camp Half-Blood. He ultimately sacrificed himself during the battle with Gaea. Percy was still unsure how he felt about that, but at least things seemed back to normal at the other demigod camp.

All of a sudden, Annabeth poked Percy in the chest to get his attention. "Hey Percy! New Rome does offer Oceaneaology as a major! I wasn't sure that they had it."

Percy leaned his head over Annabeth's shoulder, to look at the booklet. "Sweet! That pretty much decides my major!"

"Figures Aquaman here would want to study something related to the ocean." Jason joked. Piper and Annabeth giggled while Percy's ears turned red.

"Low blow man, going for the Aquaman joke."

"Sorry," Jason said, "Couldn't help myself."

Before Percy could reply, the train announcer announced their stop at Coney Island and the Demigods got out.

The Subway Station at Coney Island was the last stop on the track so it was full of trains and bigger than most of the other stations along the New York Subway route. It was one of the few stations big enough to have lots of shops and food stands. The teens navigated their way out of the station and crossed the street to Coney Island.

Coney Island was an interesting place to say the least. It looked and smelled like an old amusement park. They could hear pop songs playing through the speakers along with the sounds of excited patrons yelling as they won games or rode the rides along with the game machine noises from arcades. They also noticed dozens of different food smells ranging from candy, French fries, hot dogs and pizza.

"What do we want to do first?" Piper asked. "Everything looks like it could be fun."

"Why don't we let Birthday boy decide?" Jason asked.

"Yeah" Annabeth leaned up to kiss her boyfriend's cheek. "Lead the way birthday boy."

Percy felt his stomach rumble. "Why don't we grab a bite first? I'm starving! Plus looking for a place to eat will give us a good idea of what's around and what we can do after we eat."

The group walked across the street and entered the theme park. Finding a place to eat proved difficult though. A lot of places looked good but it didn't look like a lot of them served any vegetarian cuisine for Piper. After about half an hour, they finally found a Pizza place on the boardwalk that was suitable for all of them. Percy and Jason ordered their food while Piper and Annabeth went to get a table.

"I never got to ask," Jason said turning to Percy while they grabbed napkins and other condiments for the table, "How was the reunion with your parents?"

"Really well," Percy answered grabbing straws, "considering what we went through. But it helped to have my Dad and Annabeth there to help me explain things. My Mom wants to throttle Hera by the way."

"She's not the only one."

"I just think they were happy to have me back. That's why Annabeth and I haven't really been at camp. We've been spending as much time as we could in Manhattan. I need to be there with them. Thanks for keeping an eye on Camp Half-Blood for us."

Jason gripped his soldier. "No problem man. I'm happy to do it, gets more time with Pipes. But I have a feeling something else is bothering you."

Percy looked at Jason. "What makes you say that?"

Jason pointed at his friend's face. "You have some dark circles under your eyes. I only know one other person with dark circles like that: Nico. And that's because the guy never sleeps. Are you having trouble sleeping?"

Percy thought about it for a couple minutes. Was it really that obvious? And what was worse was that if Jason had noticed it, other people definitely would, Paul, his mom, even Annabeth.

"You got me. I've been having trouble sleeping."

"How come?"

Percy's expression suddenly turned serious "I've been having nightmares since I got back."

"About what?"

"Tartarus."

Jason shivered. He knew that Percy and Annabeth had made it through a literal hell. When they made it back to the _Argo II_ , both of them had been exhausted, beaten, and had more scars on them anyone could count. But they were alive. Percy had shared some of what had happened with Jason but not a lot. Needless to say, it was a difficult subject for them.

"Does Annabeth know?"

Percy shook his head. "Not yet. She's been through enough since I disappeared and lost my memory. I don't want to worry her unless I absolutely have to."

"You want some advice?"

"Sure."

"Tell her. She would want to know."

"How do you know?"

"Because what you guys have is special." Jason answered. "You didn't see her while you were away. She kept talking about you and everything you two had been through together. Then there were times where she wanted to leave camp and go after you. It was like she knew you were in trouble. If there's something wrong with you, she would sense it and want to help you."

Percy nodded. Jason was right. Annabeth and Percy had been through a lot together and they were a great couple because they worked so well as a great team. If he talked to Annabeth, then it was more likely that the two of them would be able to find a solution as opposed to just him finding one.

"Thanks Man." He said, "Appreciate the pep talk."

"No problem dude."

"Order for Jason Grace." Said the pizza chef. Jason and Percy went to grab their dinner.

Back at the table, Piper was catching Annabeth up on the goings on at camp. Things went back to normal pretty quickly after they left, the Stoll twins were always up to their usual tricks, Nico had settled in well thanks to his new boyfriend Will Solace, and Annabeth was happy to hear that Clarise was going away with her boyfriend Chris to College in Arizona.

"Thanks for telling me all this Piper. I wish I could be there but after what happened with Percy last winter…"

"You don't want him out of your sight." Piper finished the sentence for her. "It's fine, I'm happy to do it, besides you and Percy have earned a break from quests and prophecies. How are things with you two?"

"Great." Annabeth answered. Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Just great? I expected at least an 'Awesome' or even better 'perfect'"

"Well, oh never mind it's silly."

"Annabeth, if something's bothering you, you can tell me. We're best friends, I won't judge you."

Annabeth looked at her friend and thought about what they had been through since they met. They really were best friends now and who better to get relationship advice from a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Ok, I'm worried Percy may be hiding something."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked. It wasn't like Percy to hide anything from Annabeth.

"Well over, the past couple of weeks, he seems more tired than usual. He's gotten dark circles under his eyes, like he's not sleeping and every time I ask him about it, he just brushes it off."

Piper thought about what she was told for a couple minutes. It didn't sound like Percy to hide anything from Annabeth, the two of them had been through too much together.

"Percy's been through a lot since Winter." Piper said, "It sounds like he may just be having some trouble processing everything."

"Should I confront him about it?"

"I wouldn't. No offense, but he's a little dense sometimes. Once he realizes that he needs help, he'll come to you."

Annabeth smiled. "You're right, I just need to be patient with him. But Gods, he doesn't make it easy."Annabeth and Piper giggled.

"What are you girls laughing about?" Percy asked. He and Jason had made it over to their table. Jason carrying a large plate full of pizza in one hand and a basket of fries in the other, Percy was carrying a tray of drinks and ketchup bottle with napkins and plates.

"Oh nothing, just Girltalk." Annabeth answered grabbing a plate from Percy and kissing him on the cheek.

"Two slices of Veggie Pizza for the lady as requested." Jason said, putting a couple of the slices on a plate and placing it in front of Piper.

"Thank you Sparky." She said lovingly kissing her boyfriend.

They ate their meal talking about all kinds of subjects running from camp life to what they would be doing after dinner. Percy and Jason wanted to do a couple of the games and rides. Piper and Annabeth wanted to check out a couple of the shops. Since it was Percy's Birthday, they decided to check out a few of the games and rides.

They finished their pizza and backtracked towards the games just off the boardwalk. Percy really wanted to do a water gun challenge but Jason turned him down, accusing that he would cheat. They did find a shooting gallery game that didn't involve water and Jason agreed to a challenge with Percy.

Percy and Jason lined up their shots and began shooting as hard as they could at their targets. Piper and Annabeth watched with a lot of amusement as they fired and their scores remained relatively even. Eventually Percy emerged as the winner, punching the air with his fist.

"Guess those new glasses don't help you as much you think." He laughed.

"Ha Ha. Let's see how well you do at the next game. My choice this time."

"Bring it on!"

After picking out a stuffed fish prize from the shooting gallery for Annabeth. Jason and Percy found a basketball shooting game. Jason waved his hands towards it as if challenging Percy who cracked his knuckles. Unfortunately, Percy wasn't as good at basketball as he was at the shooting gallery. He only made about one of three of his shots and the shots he did make, barely made it in. His score wasn't good enough to win another prize.

Jason on the other hand was an awesome shot. He only missed 2 shots out of thirty and had beaten the stand record. "How are you such a good shot?" Percy asked as Jason picked out a giant stuffed bear for Piper.

"I actually found out I was really good when I got to Camp Half-Blood." He answered after Piper hugged him in thanks for the bear. "I liked going down to the basketball court and shooting. It helped me think and get my head clear."

After the games, they walked around the shops. Piper wanted to get a t-shirt for her dad and Annabeth wanted to get something for Sally and Paul. Piper eventually settled on a black "Coney Island" T-shirt and Annabeth found a box of saltwater taffy.

By the time their shopping was done, the sun was starting to go down. Percy was thinking about what Jason had said and decided it was time to tell Annabeth about his nightmares.

"Hey guys, do you mind if Annabeth and I have some time to ourselves? It's not just my birthday. It's our anniversary." He said.

Jason and Piper looked at each other. "Sure." Said Jason. "Piper and I wanted to do one of the rides, see you at the candy store in like, 30 minutes?"

"Sure." Said Annabeth. "Where to Seaweed Brain?" She asked him after Jason and Piper had left.

Percy jerked his thumb towards the beach. "Why not the beach?"

A few minutes later, Percy and Annabeth were sitting on the beach watching the tides and sunset across the ocean. Annabeth was sitting on Percy's lap, her arms wrapped around his strong shoulders. Percy was leaning into the crook of her neck with his hands wrapped around her waist.

Annabeth moved her head away from the sunset to look at her boyfriend. "Did you want to talk about something?" She asked him.

"Yeah. You know how the last couple of weeks, I've been really tired? Well, more tired than usual?" She nodded. "Well, the reason for that is I've been having, well, I've been having nightmares."

"About what?" She asked.

"Tartarus."

Just like Jason, Annabeth shivered. She and Percy didn't like talking about it. The memories were too painful. She didn't expect either of them to get over it right away, but if Percy was having nightmares, it was not good. "What happens in the nightmare?"

Percy's grip tightened around Annabeth's waist but she didn't care. "I'm back in the fight with Aklys. Only I can't stop myself and I kill her. But I also hurt… "

Now Annabeth's grip tightened around his shoulders. "It's ok Percy, you can keep going."

"I hurt you Annabeth."

Percy suddenly went silent and he wasn't looking at Annabeth anymore. He was suddenly more interested in a small hole in his jeans. "I've actually been scared about this for a while."

"What do you mean?"

Percy took a deep breath. "Hephaestus once told me that I don't know my own strength. And Annabeth he's right. I blew up Mt. Saint Helens. My first day at camp, I blew up toilets without meaning to and I can control Poison. What if I lose control of my powers and I really hurt someone like Mom or Paul or you?"

Annabeth placed her hands on either side of Percy's face and forced him to look at her. "Do you remember why you stopped using your power to hurt Aklys?" She asked. Percy nodded.

"You stopped me."

"Exactly. I stopped you. And I will do it again and again as many times as I need to. You know why?"

Percy felt like he already knew but he asked her anyway. "Why?"

"Because I love you. And I know you would do the same for me." She pulled his face to hers and kissed him. They kissed for what felt like days before the need for air forced them apart.

"I don't deserve you."

"Damn straight. Happy birthday anyway seaweed brain."

"Happy Anniversary Wise Girl."

They desperately wanted to kiss again but were interrupted by Annabeth's phone ringing from her pocket.

"Can't you just ignore it?" He asked her.

She laughed. "Let me see who it is first." She picked up the phone and looked at the number. She ended up answering it anyway. "Hi Sally, what's up?"

Percy's ears perked up. He never carried a cell phone with him because they were usually turned demigods into bigger targets for monsters but Annabeth never seemed to have that problem. His mom had to be calling because she knew Annabeth was with her son.

"Oh sure, let me ask him. " Annabeth replied to her phone and then turned to Percy. "Your mom has gotten some cake and ice cream back at the apartment, she wants to know if we want to go back before we say goodnight to Jason and Piper."

"Is the cake blue?"

She sighed. "What do you think?"

"Sounds good. Let's catch up with Jason and Piper."

"We're in Sally, I'll text you when we're on the train back." She then hung up the phone.

Percy kissed her again before getting back up off the beach. "Thanks again."

"No problem."

A short time later, they were all back on the on the subway going back uptown towards Percy's family apartment. Piper and Jason were more than happy to take some extra time for cake and ice cream. The train was a little less crowded this time so they were all able to grab seats on the benches. Annabeth and Piper seemed to be more tired than they looked because both of them were asleep and snuggled up with their new stuffed toys and boyfriends within a few minutes.

They were about 10 stops from Percy's apartment when the boys realized the train car was empty. Percy looked up towards Jason snuggled up with Piper who was still asleep. "Thanks again for the advice earlier, it really worked."

"No problem man. You talked to Annabeth?"

Percy nodded, looking down at his sleeping girlfriend. "Yea and I feel so much better for doing it."

"You think it'll stop the nightmares?"

"Not sure." Percy answered. "But at least I'm not fighting them alone anymore." Percy then kissed Annabeth on her forehead. She snuggled deeper into his shoulder and mumbled something that sounded like "Seaweed brain." A couple minutes later, she opened her eyes and stretched her arms out.

"Morning." Percy said.

"Good morning" She answered. "Are we back at the apartment yet?"

"Almost, we're still about 3 stops away." He said.

By now, Piper had started waking up and almost knocked Jason's glasses off while stretching. "Oops, sorry Sparky." She said while Percy and Annabeh laughed. "I'm still getting used to those glasses."

"Yeah, me too." Jason said straightening his glasses again. Percy felt like this was a common occurrence for the two of them now.

"You woke up just in time though Piper." Percy said. "We've got one stop left before we reach my apartment."

"Sounds good."

A couple minutes later the group had left the subway car and station to get back to Percy's apartment. Percy had let them in and they found Sally and Paul getting things ready in the kitchen.

"You guys are back early." Sally said as they walked in.

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "The train was actually on time tonight. And it wasn't crowded either."

"Well that's good." Paul said. "Why don't you guys sit down in the living room and we'll be out in a sec with the food."

"You guys need any help?" Percy asked.

"No thanks sweetie." Sally said. "You kids just have a seat, make yourselves comfortable."

They all sat down on the couches and chairs in the living room. A few minutes later, Sally was walking in with a blue cake and 17 lit candles. Paul shut off the lights and Percy felt himself going red. He knew what was coming next.

Jason and Piper were the ones who started singing Happy Birthday, Annabeth, Paul and Sally soon joined in. Percy blew out his candles and everyone clapped. Paul turned the lights back on and Sally began cutting up the cake into equal sections except for a big piece for Percy.

Percy accepted his piece of cake from Sally as Annabeth kissed him on the cheek.

A little while later, they were all finished with cake and moved onto ice cream when Jason pulled an envelope out of his pocket.

"Got something for you man. A little something from Reyna, Frank, Hazel and I."

"Ahem." Piper coughed. "Oh yeah," Jason said turning a little red, "Piper contributed too."

"Thanks guys." Percy said, taking the envelope from Jason. He opened the envelope and found a folded letter inside. He unfolded it and began reading it along with Annabeth. Both their eyes widened when they finished reading it.

"Is this for real!?" He asked.

Jason smiled wider than Percy had ever seen him smile. "You bet it is!"

"What is it?" Paul asked.

Percy read the letter aloud. "'Dear Percy Jackson, We are very pleased to inform you that you have been awarded a full academic scholarship to New Rome university.'"

Sally put her hands over her mouth while Paul immediately stood up to shake hands with Percy. He had told them about New Rome and that he wanted to go to school there with Annabeth. But they were wondering if going to college was even a possibility because of how much school Percy had missed while Hera had erased his memory. So being told that he was given a full scholarship was a HUGE relief for all of them.

"We've got one for Annabeth too." Piper said over all the commotion and everyone got excited again. Once the commotion died down, and Sally had thanked Jason about 20 times, they managed to sit down again.

"There are still some qualifications," Piper said, "like finishing high school and passing some tests before the admission takes effect but Chiron has all those details for both of you."

"Thank you so much Jason!" Said Annabeth.

"Yeah man, this is HUGE!"

"No problem guys, you want to go to school and you totally deserve it."

"What do you say we keep this present train going?" Paul asked but his attention was on Sally.

"Absolutely." She answered. "Percy, we have some wonderful news."

"What news?"

"Well, I went to the doctor's today. I haven't been feeling well lately. Paul and I thought it was stress related from the book and worrying about you but it turned out to be something else."

"What was it?" Annabeth asked.

"Percy, I'm Pregnant. You're going to have another sibling."

Percy was in shock. "Are you serious?!" He ran up to hug his mother.

"Yes sweetie. Isn't this wonderful?"

"You bet it is! This has been the best birthday ever!"

The celebration of Percy and Annabeth getting into the school of their dreams as well as a new member for the Jackson/Blofis family lasted a lot longer then any of them expected it to. None of them seemed to care though. They feasted on cake, ice cream and last minute brownies that Piper and Annabeth insisted on making. It was almost midnight by the time Piper and Jason said that they wanted to get back to camp. Percy offered to give them a ride but Jason declined saying that they had a Pegasus from Camp Half-Blood bringing them back.

"Better not be Blackjack." Percy said.

Piper just laughed. "No, My cabinmate, Lacy, said we could borrow her Pegasus if we were going to come back late. I know how to call her so she'll be here soon."

"Well thank you for coming by." Sally said offering hugs to Piper and Jason. "It was wonderful to meet you both."

"Same here." Jason said hugging Sally and shaking hands with Paul. "Thank you for the food and hospitality."

"You are more than welcome." Paul said, "least we could do since you helped get Percy into college."

"Good Night Sally." Piper said, "Congratulations on the baby! That's wonderful news."

"Thank you dear. Percy is lucky to have good friends like you."

"You bet I am. Good night you two." Percy said, hugging Piper and clasping hands with Jason. After saying good night to Annabeth, Piper and Jason left for the roof to catch their Pegasus back to camp.

"I guess this means I should take you back to your dorm now." Percy said turning to Annabeth and sounding a little disappointed. "Yeah." She said, sounding just as disappointed as he was. Paul and Sally looked at each other like they were expecting this.

"Annabeth, would you like to spend the night here?" Sally asked her.

"Are you serious?" both Percy and Annabeth had asked.

"Yeah," Paul said. "It's not just Percy's birthday, it's your anniversary and you are responsible teenagers. You deserve to spend some time together. Just keep your door open Percy."

Percy and Annabeth suddenly blushed. They had spent some nights together since becoming a couple but not in Percy's parent's apartment. "Sure thing Paul." Percy finally said.

Percy and Annabeth volunteered to clean up the living room and put the leftover food and dishes away so Paul and Sally could go to bed. Once they were done, Percy and Annabeth made their way to Percy's bedroom. Percy offered her a pair of his pajama bottoms for Annabeth and she went into his bathroom to change. Percy than changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and t shirt.

Once he finished changing, Annabeth had come out of the bathroom wearing Percy's pajama bottoms and holding her Jeans and jacket in her hands. "These are huge on me." She said.

"Sorry about that. Those are actually the smallest ones I've got."

"It's ok, it's only for tonight." She said tossing her jeans and jacket on Percy's desk chair and wrapping her hands around his neck. "I'm glad I don't have to go back to the dorm tonight and I get you all to myself."

Percy wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him so their faces were inches from each other. "Same here Wise Girl. Happy anniversary." They kissed and only broke apart to breathe. Percy pulled the covers off the bed and Annabeth turned off the lights and they crawled into bed.

"I can't believe that we're going to the same school." Percy said wrapping his arms around Annabeth. "That was really amazing of Jason and Piper."

"Not to mention Frank, Reyna, and Hazel." Annabeth said, draping her arm across his chest. "Plus, you're going to be a big brother!"

"Well I already was, but this is with my mom though. What a day."

Annabeth yawned. "I know, I'm exhausted. I feel like I'm going to fall asleep any second. Can I ask for a favor before I fall asleep?"

"Anything."

"You have a nightmare, you wake me up."

Percy found her hand draped across his chest and interlaced his fingers with it. "Absolutely. Good night. I love you"

"Love you too." She mumbled before falling asleep. A few minutes later Percy had fallen asleep too. And for once, he didn't have a nightmare.


End file.
